I LOVE YOU, HEART AND SOUL
by Forever Cullen
Summary: SEQULE TO I'M SORRY. Determined to win his husband back, arthur buys Melrin things and treats him hoping they can get together again once more. Will Arthur succeed?


**A/N: I was asked by my friend Allthingsmagical to do a sequel for I'M SORRY and after thinking about how to do it, I came up with this short but sweet story, please Read and Review **

**I LOVE YOU, HEART AND SOUL**

Things didn't go back to the way they had been, Merlin stayed at his little flat and Arthur would come home to a cold and empty house. They both agreed to start over but as friend and Arthur even those he wanted more agreed knowing that for more to happen he need to prove to Merlin that he would not hurt him again.

For a few months Arthur would go to the dragons cave every night, they would order take out and watch all their favourite films, Arthur even went with Merlin to take his puppy out for walks, Arthur still remembered how Merlin's face had lit up at the sight of the golden lab

_**Flashback**_

_It had been a few day seen Merlin and Percy had broken up and Arthur had been there for his ex-husband, not because he wished to pick up the pieces but to just be with Merlin, Arthur wanted nothing more than to make the man he loved with his whole and soul smile again, Merlin as already had enough pain for more than one life time._

_Arthur had come into the Dragons cave earlier than normal and surprised Merlin with take way and a box, of course Merlin thought Arthur had gone mad until he opened it to find a beautiful Golden Lab jumping out of the box and into his arms, Arthur even put a pink ribbon round the dogs neck_

"_Arthur?" Merlin had asked in tears_

"_Merlin, seeing as we're just starting out again, being friends, it would be unfair to a child and I know how much you wish to be a father so I thought that until we are there again, you can still be father just to an animal" Arthur babbled on_

_Merlin carefully wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck_

"_She's will be our baby Arthur" Merlin said pulling back and smiling watery at Arthur_

_**End of Flashback**_

They had a play fight over what to call her, seeing as Arthur thought 'Princess' was a little to gay for them and when Arthur had said the name her 'buttercup' Merlin had rolled his eyes. In the end Merlin had surprised Arthur by naming their puppy after his mother, Ygraine; it had brought tears to Arthur's eyes and warmed his heart to see that his ex-husband still cared for him

A whole year had passed before Arthur asked Merlin out on a date; he was so nervous that Merlin out say no, but Merlin just smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

The date was wonderful; they went to see Marvel's Avengers Assemblein the cinema, shared a bucket of salted popcorn and a Coke, Merlin even rested his head on Arthur's shoulder while Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin, After the cinema they had gone a local fish and chip shop and walked by the lake holding hands, Merlin even kissed Arthur on the lips when they had to say good night.

They continued to improve slowly and by the time Christmas had come around Merlin had fully moved back in, both Merlin and Arthur did not wish to sleep in a bed let alone a room that had so many bad memories so in the end they made Merlin's room their own, of course little Ygraine loved that Merlin's bed got the most sun in the morning and afternoon, Arthur would normally wake up with their puppy in the middle of the two of them sunning herself.

By New year's they were engaged again, and Arthur could not have been happier, he had all he could ever want and this time he was not going to be stupid and lost it, after all how many times can you say you're sorry before it has no meaning?

Arthur did not want to find out.

A week before their wedding, Merlin and Arthur had gone out for drinks only to bump into Gwaine, he had tried to make a move on Arthur but nothing he did worked, he mocked Merlin for taking back a cheater and even brought up the night before their first wedding, of course Gwaine did not get the reaction he expected, instead of Merlin walking away in tears, Merlin punched out knocking Gwaine onto his ass and telling him that there is nothing he can say that will hurt him as Arthur had come clean about all the times Arthur had been fooled into Gwaine's bed.

Years later they were stronger than they had every been and happier as well

Two years after they remarried they finally got round to adopting a baby Girl name Alice and her twin brother Anthony, they were a hand fully always crying when one of their daddies had left the room, Ygraine had taken a shine to them immediately and was always waking up Merlin or Arthur when either one of the twins made any kind of noise, she had taken to sleeping by the cots and keeping a watchful eye over them while their parents slept.

Merlin felt sorry for poor Ygraine and when coming home one day from the dragons Cave, he found a dog in need of a good home and warm bath, of course Arthur didn't want to the dog anywhere near the twins, but he keep losing the battle with Ygraine, who had made sure that Uther was always with her.

Of course Arthur found that naming the dog after his father a little weird but his father loved it and had even offered to take Ygraine and Uther off their hands for a night of peace and quiet.

Arthur had talked his father into moving into the spare room, he didn't want his father missing anything and being in that big cold house made him worry about his father, when the twins were two, Ygraine had her own little babies to look after, and even those it broke their hearts to sell off some of her pups, they made sure that they went to good home, Arthur's father took one a the pup as well as Gwen and Lancelot who thought a puppy would be the best gift for their 6 year old boy, James, Arthur and Merlin keep two of her pups one each twin.

When the Twins where 7 years old Arthur and Merlin thought it was best to add to their family, after the death of his father, Arthur wanted another baby boy and would luck have it they were even a baby boy that had no name and so in honor of his father they named their son Uther.

As the years went, their family got bigger and bigger, but one thing never changed, their love for each other, and when Merlin passed away in his sleep at the age of 89, Arthur held his lovers hand all night long and whispered the words they had said so many times before passing away.

"I love you, Heart and soul"

**THE END**

**Please REVIEW **

**Thank you **


End file.
